


Bed and Breakfast

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Total Drama
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Tickle Fights, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and his boyfriend Dave are running late to a wedding, so they decided to stay the night on a Bed & Breakfast, but before they could have a rest...the two boys have some much-needed intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Total Drama belongs to FreshTV

It was late at night in the freeway, but there was a couple of guys who weren't ready to sleep yet: Cody Anderson and his boyfriend Dave; Cody was a young boy with brown hair and teal eyes, wearing a nice cream vest with a red and green line; and Dave was a boy of short black hair, a nice brown skin and eyes and a blue vest. 

The two had been out all night long, yet amazingly were not ready to sleep yet despite the time of night, but with good reason; the two were invited to a wedding to one of Cody's relatives and it was going to be on a couple of days; but they're running late and they were going to be there one day before the wedding if they don't arrive soon.

"Are we there yet?" Dave asked 

"No, we're not even close" Cody responded

"We're gonna be so late."

"Why are you complaining so much? The wedding is not gonna be until the day after tomorrow"

"Well still, you know that we can't be late for well, anything"

"I know, I know...especially since my parents might never forgive you if I'm late"

The two boys sighed until they saw a sign of a bed and breakfast 5 miles ahead.

"Oh look! A place we can go and rest!" Cody called

"You think it's a good idea?" Dave asked

"Sure I do! We need some rest after all"

"All right, I like this idea too"

And so, the couple of guys were now on the way to stay the night on the B&B, until they arrived and parked the lent car on the small parking lot; the two boys got off the car, get their packs out and entered the lobby, the two paid for the room and they were assigned Room 5 as Dave went ahead while Cody had to make a call. 

Dave entered the room to see a simple two twin bed room with sunset orange decorations a window, a nightstand with a lap, a bathroom and a TV set.

"Looks pretty nice..." Dave said to himself as he lied down on one of the beds, trying to stay awake for his boyfriend until he hears a knock on the door. 

"Dave..?"

"Coming" the brown-skinned boy opened the door to receive his boyfriend as he entered the room.

"Yes?"

"I have good news...my cousin Logan knows what Bed & Breakfast we're in, and they say it's just 3 hours to the hotel that the wedding's going to be...so we'll be there in the morning"

"Oh, that's great!, So i guess it's not gonna be...that far as I-"

"You're not dozing off on me, aren't you?"

"No!"

"You sure?" and Cody starts tickling his boyfriend and pining it into one of the beds

"Hahahahah, stop it!" Dave pleaded

"Make me" and Cody approaches his boyfriend and gives him a nice kiss on the lips before the two laid down and sigh in happiness for a while

""I still don't get why many people make a big fuss about weddings" Dave commented

"Me neither." Cody responded "But it'll be kind of nice...that you and I are married or something"

The two boys sat on the bed and started to help each other to take off each other's vests and unbutton their shirts.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for repairing your heart" Cody said that while putting a hand on the exposed chest 

"Heheheh, it's nothing....but what about your heart?"

"What about my heart?"

"Did I repair it?"

"Of course you did, and you have no idea how much it makes me glad"

"Stop, we're already being corny with each other"

"Heheheh, but I like being corny with you" and Cody and Dave faced each other for another kiss, this time it was longer and more tender, the two broke for air and Cody asked 

"Tell me...are you still wearing them?" Dave asked

"Wearing what?"

"You know what I mean, Anderson"

"I don't know, are you wearing yours?"

"Yes."

"Let's see" Dave started to took off Cody's shoes and socks and undoing the brunet's pants.

 

"Heheheh." Cody just smiled and waited as Dave took off the pants and Dave undo the rest of his clothing.

Soon, the two boys were wearing nothing but their briefs: Dave was wearing a cream colored briefs with red and green details like Cody's vest and Cody was wearing teal briefs with a yellow waistband like Dave's clothes.

"Yeah, you're wearing them alright."

"Told ya, it's my lucky pair"

"Heheheh, mine too."

The two got closer to each other "So, how does it feel?"

"It feels like I'm wearing a part of you"

"I know, and it feels wonderful."

"Hehehe" the two boys went off for another slow, kiss on the lips, It was lovely, and passionate. Once they kissed, they couldn't split eachother apart for anything. As the kiss got passionate, the two grinded their clothed hips, And that quickly got their bulges growing.

"You really wanna do it?" Dave asked to Cody

"Of course I do. As long as it's with you."

"Right now?"

"Yes, Dave", Cody replied, "Let's fuck eachother."

"I forgot how horny you could get sometimes, heheh."

"You're not precisely a squeaky clean guy either"

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I want your body right now"

"Oh, heheh; you got it"

"Then let's go wild."

Right on cue, the two boys took off their briefs and were now close to each other naked, It was a wonderful feeling for them since they could feel each other's skin, and of course, eachother's asses too.

"You like this?" Cody asked

"Always do" Dave responded

"Heheh, so...the usual?"

"Of course, let me shift positions quick"

"Okay."

And then they shifted positions, if there's one thing that Dave and Cody loved to do was the 69 position; sucking each other was the best thing for them since it was like they're connected in a more intimate way, It was just so perfect to them it was unreal, they just loved it. And the muffled silent moans were signal of it

"Hmmm, hmmm"  
"Hmmm, hmmm"  
"MmmMMMMmmm"  
"MMhaaaanh"  
"OoooOOOoooohmmmmmmahhh"

Dave took his mouth of his boyfriend's cock for a while to comment  
"I always love doing this. Especially with you."

"Hehehe, mee too...your cock is so tasty"

"Heheheh, come on...yours taste better"

"Nooo, yours does."

"No, yours"

No, yours"

"I'm not in the mood of arguing"

"Awwww, okay."

"What ARE you in the mood for then?"

"I think you know"

"OK, let me prep your hole"

"Can I prep yours too?"

"By all means"

And then they began prepping eachother, which was code for rimming each other, Dave was the one who put more effort, And Cody of course loved it how Dave was passing his tongue around and Cody was darting his tongue as well, they both could not stop moaning during it all.

"If we're gonna get married one of this days" Cody thought "This is how I'll like to spend the honeymoon"

"I couldn't agree more." Dave responded

"So, who gets the D first?"

"Heheh, I dunno, I don't remember who got it last time"

"Hmmmmm, well", Cody said, "I always enjoy sticking it in your nice brown booty, heheh."

"Oh stop", Dave said with a blush, "Your white ass looks sexy with a dick in it too."

"Well, it's true...still, I think I suggested the idea of going here so, you can fuck me first and then I'll do you?"

"Sounds good to me. But that means you should try not to cum early."

"Really, Dave?"

"I mean it"

"Fine, I'll try, but don't blame me if you get your butt extra messy"

"Heheh, I don't think I'd mind that kind of mess, Cody."

Cody was now preparing to sit on Dave's dick, Dave just grinned as he watched that cute white geek do it, his cock fully erect and ready for Cody's white bubble butt. The brunet started to go down slowly until the member was starting to penetrate the white butt, with Cody biting his lips

"Nnnnnnnnngh" the two moaned as Cody was putting the whole dick inside him

"Ah-ahhhhh, Daaaaaave."

"Oh Cody", Dave replied, "You're always so tight."

"I keep it that way for you"

"Heheh, I'm glad; you know what to do now"

"Yeah, I do", and then Cody began bouncing his ass up and down slowly holding by Dave's hips with one hand and rubbing his chest with the other, as he moans and pants in a seductive manner, Dave couldn't help but bite his lips as he totally loved it.

"You see this, Dave?" Cody moaned "It's all for you"

"Oh yeah, I see it alright."  
"Heheh."

"And I love it. Fucking love it a lot."

"You're welcome"

"Ohhhhhhh yeah." Dave moaned as Cody was going faster and faster into the cock.

"God damn it Dave, you're so biiiiig."

"I am?"

"Hell yeah"

"Heheh, thanks, baby." Cody took that cue to go faster and faster into him straddling on the brown waist.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh yeaaaaahhhh." Dave grunted as he felt the tightness of the hole.

"mmMMMM, nnnnnnngh!" Dave grunted moving his body up and down as Dave was ready to burst.

"Ohhh, ahhhh, about to.....ahhhh, burst..."

"Do it...do it, fill me up until it leaks out of my asshole"

"Ohhhhhh I willl, I iilllllllllll"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Dave shouted while starting to shoot his load inside the white ass

"OHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAHHHHHH!" That's what Cody moaned

"MMMMMMmmmmmgh." the brown boy gave the final thrusts as the cream was finally released, soon the two stopped for air and the two panted for air as Cody slowly withdrew from the cock.

His ass was leaking profusely of the cum that Dave released into it, almost pouring it.

"Damn, this was one big load" Cody cooed

"Yeah, sure was. And it looks great in you."

"Aw shucks"

Soon, Dave was lying on his back and teasing his asshole for his boyfriend, Cody grinned and licked his lips, having been waiting for this for a while now.

"I'm ready baby" Dave teased "Please take me"

"Oh, I'm gonna." Cody positioned himself as Dave rests his legs on Cody's shoulders and aims his cock on the hole, Dave smiled in anticipation seeing how his lover was starting to push the tip inside, And then, Cody went all the way in since it was easy since he used some of Dave's cum as lube.

"Ah-ahhh oooooooooooh!" Dave moaned loudly as he felt Cody's cock in him

"Ohhhhhhh yeaaaaah." Cody moaned while entering "This hole's still so good as usual"

"Heheh, I prep it just for the boy I love the most...now pound me with all you can"

"Oh I will" and right on cue, Cody was pounding hard on his brown-skinned boyfriend.

"Ooooh, ooooooooh!" 

"You like it, babe?"

"Yeah, give it to me"

"Heheheh, I will." and Cody was going faster into Dave, It was perfect for both of them since it was a moment when the two were feeling like one,As such, they truly did adore it all.

"Oooooh, Dave...Dave, I'm gonna cum" Cody moaned

"Do it Cody, dooooooo it~"

"Oh, aaaaaaah, AAAAAAAAH!" Cody soon did so, filling Dave's brown ass with his cream, 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEBAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dave moaned feeling the cream flowing to his asshole, As Cody said earlier, holding it in made him cum a truly massive amount of cum into Dave's ass, most definitely flooding it with cream while making large splashes on the ass's skin and the bedsheets.

The two were now more than tired after the whole ordeal, they were more than tired, the two shifted positions and spoon as they were falling asleep. 

The next morning, Cody was laying on his back waking up, with his body still naked covered in cum waking up at the sound of a shower, He of course knew who was in there.

So he tiptoed to the bathroom, seeing the shadow of his boyfriend's body washing himself, the brunet slowly pulled the curtain.

"I had a hunch you'll be here" Cody cooed to his boyfriend

"Well, you know I don't like to be messy" Dave responded

"Haha, that's right" Cody stepped into the shower and kissed his boyfriend on the lips "We were too tired for our special after-sex shower"

"Yeah, we were." and Cody was starting to hold tightly into his boyfriend and started to nibble the brown neck

"Coooodyyyyyyy" Dave moaned "It's nine thirty, we're not gonna get our breakfast if we keep fooling around"

"I knoooow, I can't help myself."

"Just wait until we arrive to the hotel, then we can mess around all we want, stop that"

"Hehehehe, if you say so, but you really need someone to scrub your back"

"Yeah....mind being that someone?"

"Oh, you know it...love you Dave"

"I love you too, Cody."

And so, the two resumed their shower before dressing up and getting their breakfast before they could hit the road again, it was going to be a long way ahead and they'll have some rehearsals to go, but it'll be all worth it as the two get some free time for each other.


End file.
